


You took him all the way through your bed.

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	You took him all the way through your bed.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ga: derek](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek), [ga: derek/meredith/mark](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek/meredith/mark), [ga: mark](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+mark), [ga: meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+meredith), [grey's anatomy](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy), [porn challenge](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/porn+challenge)  
  
  
---|---  
  
You took him all the way through your bed. [grey's anatomy porn battle.]

**Title:** You took him all the way through your bed.  
**Fandom:** Grey's Anatomy.  
**Characters:** Derek/Meredith/Mark.  
**Prompt:** Punishment.  
**Word Count:** 2700.  
**Rating:** NC-17.

  
for the _Grey's Anatomy_ porn battle [here](http://pirateygoodness.livejournal.com/151873.html).  
  
Whatever Derek was expecting when Mark left his cryptic message on his voice mail, it wasn't this. Never this.

He hears her before he sees her and the bile catches in his throat, threatening to burn over but he continues down the hall, the perverse need to see her, to witness her betrayal clouding any rational thought to get the fuck out of there.

This has happened to him before, except then it was Mark's jacket laying carelessly on the floor, telling the tale as loudly as Addison's moans streaming down the stairs and not a familiar cream and black bra he's peeled off her body a dozen times before.

Still, even knowing now what he'll find inside the bedroom, it's a shock when he sees her there on her knees, back arched gloriously against his ex-best friend with one slender arm curved around his neck, holding him to her as he brands her with his kisses.

Marks her.

He wants to look away, to close his eyes and scour the memory from them before he sees anything else, but he can't. He isn't supposed to.

Her body is angled toward the door so he can see everything-- her thin, white breasts pushed upward by Mark's forearm, her stomach muscles fluttering underneath the taut, smooth skin of her stomach, and the rapturous look on her face as Mark's fingers move under the lace of her panties.

This is Mark's game, his revenge, Derek's punishment.

He knows Mark is watching him but he can't stop staring at _her_ to meet his eyes. He doesn't want to do that either. Doesn't need to see the look of victory, of pity, of mocking that will be there.

He doesn't want to play this part again.

Taking a step back, his shoe scrapes the hard-wood floor and makes a rubber squeaking sound before he can stop it. Meredith's eyes fly open, blinking unfocused at him before widening and he knows immediately _she_ wasn't expecting him.

This isn't a game to her. She's here because she wants to be.

She's also drunk. He doesn't need to see the empty bottle of champagne resting on the bedside table to tell him that. The look in her eyes is proof enough.

But it's not surprising. Meredith only comes in two flavors: drunk and horny or sober and hesitant. And she'd never be sober for something like this because then she wouldn't be able to deny responsibility for her actions.

"Mark," she murmurs and it comes out part pleading, part questioning. Pleading with him to stop or continue, Derek doesn't know.

Mark's hand stills beneath the waistband of her panties but he doesn't withdraw his fingers from her body and she doesn't brush them away.

Derek sees it all and a bitter pride at having stopped the release that was surely building clenches around his heart.

"Meredith," he counters, needing only her name to accuse her of everything. Liar. Adulteress. _Whore_.

She flinches as if he'd slapped her but makes no move to extract herself from Mark and Derek can't help but think of Addison again. Addison, who had practically leapt from the bed when she saw Derek, crying and reaching for him, begging him to understand. Meredith does none of that and Derek can't decide if he's grateful for her restraint or if he hates her that much more for not even trying.

"Come on, Derek," Mark teases, interrupting his thoughts, and his eyes finally flick away from Meredith's trembling form to look at him.

His expression is everything he expected and something else he can't define. Dark. Knowing. Vindictive but. . . not.

"No."

"You never did like to share your toys," he smirks. "Even when we were kids."

"She isn't mine to share."

"She wants to be."

Mark's voice is silky, tempting, taking root in his brain and blossoming into an uncertain glimmer of hope and in spite of himself he glances back at Meredith who meets his eyes with a stubborn desperation he recognizes but didn't anticipate.

"No," he says softly, shaking his head once, silently daring her to contradict him. "She doesn't."

Meredith says nothing but gasps when the arm braced across her ribs shifts and a large hand flexes over her breast.

"You're wrong. Her heart is racing. Her nipples are hard." The hand between her legs resumes petting her. "She's very. . .wet."

Derek's jaw clenches and his fist curls unnoticed at his side.

"You were doing a pretty good job of getting her off before I came in."

"It's not hard," Mark grins and it takes all of Derek's strength not to kill him right there but Meredith makes a strangled noise in the back of her throat and for a moment he is too distracted by the sight of her grinding herself against Mark's hand to choke the life out of him.

"The way I see it, man," Mark continues, seemingly oblivious to the rage that's twisting and churning inside his childhood friend.

Oblivious or unconcerned, whatever.

"She's here. We're here. You could fight it if you want to, walk out of here all self-righteous and superior, and I'll still fuck her until she begs me to stop." He pauses, letting his words sink in as Meredith's panting fills the room.

"Or you could join in," he suggests. "We could share her. Isn't that what friends do? Brothers?"

"Please," Meredith groans and Derek doesn't know who she's begging-- him or Mark-- but the sound curls seductively around his brain, whittling away at his resolve.

"See?" Mark croons with all the logic that would inevitably get them both in trouble when they were younger. "She wants you. _Us._ And you want her."

It's true and they all know it. He's been fully erect since he first laid eyes on her, a Pavlovian response from the days of quickies in on-call rooms when foreplay was a luxury and all it took was the sight of her tight, ready body to turn him on.

"_Please_," Meredith begs again and this time Derek knows it's him she means because she's looking right at him and he could be imagining it but her focus seems clearer, determined.

Until Mark's fingers twist around the rosy tip of her breast and her eyes flutter closed and she practically whines as her hips buck against his hand.

And that's all it takes to convince Derek, to spur him into action. There's not a goddamned chance in hell he's going to let Mark fuck the love of his life while he watches.

If this is the only way he can have her then he'll just have to take what he can get.

*********

This was so, _so_ not what Meredith was expecting when she came over to Mark's place tonight. Not that she was expecting much of anything, really, except a good time where she could forget about all the things in her life that made it suck. Not that this was a Derek thing. Or a Lexie thing. Or a dead mommy thing.

It's just, her life is hard and this isn't. Fucking Mark is easy. Easier than picking up a one-nighter at Joe's because he's always _there_ when she needs him. It's the way things were supposed to be with Derek except Mark didn't corner her in the locker room to tell her how good her hair smells and he didn't ride every freaking elevator with her to make sure she couldn't stop thinking about him the rest of the day.

Mark just _was_ and he showed her a good time when she came-- literally-- and then left her alone until she needed him again.

But tonight he'd been bossier than usual, more demanding and that was okay too, because really, she was tired of being in control. Or trying to be in control.

But this, this wasn't what she'd had in mind when she'd shown up at his door.

Derek looks like he wants to kill her. No. Derek looks like he wants to kill Mark. The look he's giving _her_ is far worse. She hadn't wanted him to ever find out about this, which made Mark an even better candidate because he sure as hell wasn't going to tell.

Except he did-- there's no other explanation-- and now Derek is staring at her like he wants to cry or yell or fuck her until she apologizes for breaking his heart and Mark's hands are all over her and she can't help it.

She really, really wants them both.

And Derek can play the martyr all he wants but he was the one who didn't want her the last time they'd split up and she'd begged him to give her another chance-- just one more-- and he'd told her couldn't. She wasn't ready.

That doesn't seem to be much of a concern for him now though because he swoops down on her like a tidal wave, furious and demanding as his hands tilt her head back and his mouth descends on hers.

She's thankful Mark is still behind her, still strumming her body toward climax, because she'd surely have collapsed under the weight of Derek's anger if he hadn't been supporting her.

It's good.

Good and hot and she winds her arms around Derek's neck, clinging to him when he insinuates his hand past the flimsy barrier of her panties and tries to swat Mark's fingers away. He isn't successful and she's sure there's about to be some serious yelling and absolutely no orgasms when suddenly there are more fingers inside her than before, and she practically swoons.

It's rough and almost painful at first but then it's exactly right and she struggles to open her eyes, desperately wanting to see Derek's face but then someone's thumb circles her clit in just the right way-- light on the top and hard on the bottom-- and she's suddenly coming harder than she can ever remember doing before.

For an eternity it's all galaxies of light pinging behind her eyelids and then it's nothing but the spasms wracking her body and then later it's the metallic taste of blood as she comes to, spread out on Mark's bed, completely naked.

She must have bitten Derek's lip. Or her own. She's not sure.

She hardly has time to question it though because as soon as she whispers his name his mouth is on hers again, tongue licking away the taste of blood like they have all the time in the world.

God, she's missed him.

Mark is good-- of course, he is, he's _Mark_\-- and he knows how to get women off, but Derek knows how to get _her_ off and it's been way too long since she felt his all-consuming attention focused on her and only her.

She isn't an idiot. She knows that this isn't as much about her as it is them, that Derek would never be here with her if it wasn't for Mark, but she'll take him anyway she can get him.

*********

It's almost possible to forget Mark is even there when Meredith opens her eyes and says his name instead of Mark's. It's too easy to fall in love with her again, to kiss her like he means it but then Mark's hand slips between them, brushing against Derek's erection before curling possessively around Meredith's sex and any fantasy that it's just the two of them slips dangerously away.

He glares at his ex-bestfriend, fully prepared to push his nose through his skull when Meredith's long fingers wrap around his length and all thought escapes him in a shuddering gasp of air.

Mark's right, he's never done this before, never shared a lover with someone else. But he imagines there must be a certain amount of discussion over who moves where and who gets to do what, except they're not talking.

And then Meredith's mouth is leaving a trail of wet kisses down his chest and Mark is moving behind her, doing what Derek can only imagine with _his_ mouth and for a long second he wonders if they didn't plan this together after all.

His hand twines in her hair when she laps at his belly button, tracing the edge with her tongue until he shivers. He groans and she answers it with a long, staggered whine as she moves away abruptly. He doesn't have to look to know that Mark has just pushed himself inside her but he does anyway, watching the expression on her face as she adjusts to the size of him.

An expression which changes instantly when Mark begins to rock against her in slow, lazy thrusts, forcing the air out of her lungs in a sharp hiss.

It's so much worse than before, so much worse than catching Addison mid-orgasm and his fingers curl around her hair, trying to find purchase on something, anything as his world spins wildly off kilter.

He must tug harder than he means to because Meredith's mouth hovers over his arousal as she smiles apologetically-- is it apologetically? He'd like to think so-- before licking his length from root to tip.

It feels exquisite but he soon realizes that she's having a difficult time doing much more than that in the position they're in with Mark fucking her from behind and her eyes meet his again, imploring him to fix this.

So he does. It's much easier for both of them -- he's not worried one fucking bit about how Mark's doing-- with him standing by the side of the bed and her mouth enveloping him over and over as Mark drives into her, setting the rhythm for all of them.

He can feel a hint of release tickling the back of his spine the faster Meredith works him, every nerve in his body seeming to come alive as the tension coils inside him, and she brings him so close to the edge he almost doesn't even notice when she stops.

That is to say, he almost comes anyway but doesn't and then _she_ does and he's left dumbstruck by how gorgeous she is and how much he wants to set his bastard friend on fire for making her look like that.

Of course, that would probably put a damper on the mood which seems to be all about everyone getting Meredith off and less about comparative fratricide but he's not convinced the two aren't equal accomplishments.

It's almost like Meredith can sense his inner turmoil though because she pushes Mark away-- okay, he pulls out on his own but Derek likes it better the other way-- and rises back up on her knees, arms interlocking around Derek's neck, pressing her body flush against his.

"Derek," she says again, swirling her tongue behind his ear before sucking the lobe lightly into her mouth.

She knows just how to tease him, how to break down his defenses, how to own him. He's no more capable of turning her away now than he's ever been. Not when she's melting in his arms, molding her body against him and saying his name just like _that_.

God, he's missed her.

So much. And a few minutes later when he lays her on the bed and moves between her legs and her hands can't be still, moving restlessly over her body and Mark's, he wonders if he'll always have to share her. If she'll never be truly his.

He wonders if he can live with that.

But then he slips into her silky, wet heat and like always, he thinks maybe he can. Maybe this time.

Maybe.

*********

Things went pretty much exactly how he planned them, Mark thinks as he extracts himself from Meredith's arms and climbs out of bed. She simply sighs and curls on her side against Derek, perfectly content to stay where she is.

Mark has to be at the hospital early-- hell, they probably do too-- but he leaves them there tangled up together, grabbing a change of clothes and quietly making his way out of the room.

He can shower at the hospital.

They'll need their privacy when they wake up and to be honest, he really doesn't want to be there for the aftermath.

He did what he could to help them. The dirty mistresses stick together and all that.

But it's completely up to them now and maybe, _maybe_ if they aren't complete idiots, they'll actually work something out between them.

Maybe.

And if they do? Derek totally owes him. Like huge.

_Seriously._   



End file.
